


My Heroine

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Scratching, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, gender neutral!reader, poly!cashton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: “Why don’t we continue this somewhere a little more private?” Both men had pulled away, awaiting your response.“Is that what you think of me? That I’m that easy?” you teased.You scanned the dance floor quickly to find the friends you’d come with. When you caught their attention, you pulled your phone out and waved it at them, motioning that you were leaving before receiving a thumbs up from half the group. You brought your attention back to the faces on either side of you.“You’d be right,” you winked. They shared a small smirk before the shorter man wrapped his arm around you and guided you to the front door as his partner followed behind.- A one-night stand with poly!cashtonrequested bythe one and only Lau 😘 -
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 1
Collections: 5SOS as The Maine





	My Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [My Heroine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snGQkhmMK6Y) from my [5SOS as The Maine prompts](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/620216783205482496/5sos-as-the-maine)
> 
> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/620395912669413376/my-heroine) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

Your body rocked to the beat of the deafening club music, sandwiched between the most beautiful men you’d ever met. After you realized they’d been watching you dance all night, you had decided to make your move. Now things were heavy and moving quickly as you realized you hadn’t even gotten their names above the roar of the speakers, but you were having too much fun to care. The smaller brunette behind you trailed up and down your neck where he was sure to be leaving marks as you scratched your nails across the skin at the back of his hairline. You could feel his arms flex around your sides as his hands pressed into your hips. The tall, dark, and handsome type in front of you held a drink in one hand as he pulled your face to his with the other.

His kiss was rough and fueled only by lust. As he tugged at your bottom lip and his partner pinched the skin on your neck between his teeth, you couldn’t help the whine that escaped your lips. It was loud enough on the dance floor that only the three of you could hear as both men let out low groans in response. You looked up at the man in front of you as he pulled away. The movement of laser lights around you made it hard to focus on his features as he spoke.

“Why don’t we continue this somewhere a little more private?” Both men had pulled away, awaiting your response. “Is that what you think of me? That I’m that easy?” you teased. You scanned the dance floor quickly to find the friends you’d come with. When you caught their attention, you pulled your phone out and waved it at them, motioning that you were leaving before receiving a thumbs up from half the group. You brought your attention back to the faces on either side of you. “You’d be right,” you winked. They shared a small smirk before the shorter man wrapped his arm around you and guided you to the front door as his partner followed behind.

You waited just outside for your ride to arrive. You took this opportunity to ask their names, now that you could hear them. You learned that the man who had led you outside was Ashton and his boyfriend was named Calum. Ashton’s hold around you never dropped as you shivered from the change in temperature outside. Luckily, your ride was quick to arrive and the three of you piled into the backseat together with you in the middle. Calum draped his arm across the seat behind you, his fingers brushing his boyfriend’s shoulders lightly. He leaned closer and his lips worked their way across your shoulder and up the already forming bruises Ashton had left on your neck. Ashton’s hand moved from where it rested on your knee to trace along your inner thigh with a feather-light touch Goosebumps raced across your skin and you bit your lip in an attempt to stifle the moan in your throat when you glanced up to meet your driver’s disapproving glance in the rearview mirror. You rolled your eyes and threw your middle finger in the air, earning a laugh from Ashton as the driver focused their gaze back on the road.

The ride to their home was short and you couldn’t get in the door fast enough once you arrived. Calum had opened the door and Ashton pulled you into him as soon as you cleared the threshold. Your lips crashed with his and you pushed him back against the wall behind him, pulling frantically to get his jacket off his shoulders. You felt Calum tug at the fabric against your waist. You pulled away from Ashton and your outfit found a new home on the floor somewhere on the other side of the living room. Both of their shirts soon joined your outfit. You couldn’t help but marvel at their toned chests. You wanted to run your hands and mouth over every inch of skin. Ashton pulled Calum into a kiss over your shoulder and you shifted to place kisses over the tattoos on his broad chest.

You quickly trailed your way down Calum’s stomach, kneeling in front of him as you undid his belt and dropped his pants to the floor. He moaned into Ashton’s mouth, causing them to pull away and look down at you, your eyes blown wide at Calum’s erection in front of you. “Fuck, we didn’t even make it beyond the hallway,” Ashton laughed darkly as he discarded the only clothes left on his body. You situated yourself between their cocks and reached up to wrap a hand around both of them. You pulled Calum into your mouth first and heard a sharp inhale hiss between his teeth. Your other hand pumped up and down Ashton’s length while you teased Calum’s head under your tongue. Every time he called you a tease between profanities, it only aroused you more.

Once you had him exactly where you wanted, you pulled your head back and wasted no time moving your attention to Ashton’s blushing tip. This time though, in an attempt to tease Calum, you immediately took in as much of Ashton’s cock as you could and you stroked Calum’s length with your hand. Hollowing out your cheeks, you moved your head back as slow as possible, earning a string of curses and disciplinary threats from both men.

“Such a fucking tease, baby, fuck,” Calum breathed. “I think we should cruise clubs more often, hm, Ash?” Hearing them talk about you as if you weren’t there made you buck your hips under you. There was something about the slight degradation in Calum’s tone that turned you on even more and the smirk on his face was criminal. You bobbed your head up and down Ashton quickly, pulling away as he choked out a moan. Determined to show just how much of a tease you could be, you grinned up at Calum, meeting his dark eyes and flattening your tongue over the vein under the base of his shaft. Even slower than you’d worked Ashton, you dragged your tongue up to his tip, unable to help the smile on your face. His rough hand landed under your chin and pulled you up to your feet. “You think you’re cute, huh? I’m going to wipe that smirk off your pretty little lips.”

 _Two can play at this game_ , you thought. “I’d like to see you try.”

“We’re going to take care of that attitude first.” You’d been so fixed on Calum’s gaze that you were surprised by Ashton’s voice behind you as he gripped your hips, digging his fingers into your skin. _Sure, two could play, but three sounded like much more fun._

“Two against one sounds pretty unfair,” you pouted. “Do you think you both can handle it?” The smirk reappeared on your face and Calum tightened his grip and set his jaw as a warning. Ashton’s hands snaked forward from your hips to where you were already dripping with arousal. A whine fell out of your mouth as your hands moved to cover his and you pushed your hips backwards into his. You hadn’t realized how sensitive you’d become and the feeling of his large hands was overwhelming. Calum pulled your wrists away from Ashton’s with a firm grip. “Not such a mouthy little brat now, are you?” Calum’s voice came out as a growl and his intense stare was unwavering as you squirmed under Ashton’s touch. “Do you like the way my boyfriend makes you feel?” When you hesitated to answer, Ashton bit down **hard** on your shoulder, drawing a quick “yes, sir” from your lips. Calum looked pleased with your response as he continued to watch Ashton build your orgasm.

Just as you were about to reach your high, Ashton slowly removed his hands, leaving a painful ache in your core. You could not believe the state these men had you in. Ashton placed a soft kiss over the bite mark on your shoulder and Calum brought your hands to his face to place small kisses with a smile. You were completely at a loss for words as you let Calum lead you to their bedroom, Ashton trailing half a step behind you.

Calum took a seat on the side of the bed and pulled you onto his lap. His calloused hands came up to land on either side of your face as he pulled your mouth to his. His tongue met yours in a sloppy, needy mess before he moved to placing wet kisses along your jaw and throat. One of your hands found a home in his hair as the other scratched down his chest, leaving small pink lines. You opened your eyes and looked over Calum’s shoulder to see Ashton kneeling on the bed behind him, alternating kisses and hickeys along his boyfriend’s neck. Ashton’s hands were wrapped around Calum’s stomach, using his short nails to mimic the pink lines you’d left on his chest.

The chorus of moans only stopped when Calum leaned back to look in your eyes. “I want you to fuck Ash.” You shot a quick glance to Ashton and matched his affirmative nod. Standing from Calum’s lap, you stepped to the side and reached for Ashton’s face, bringing him to you in a rough kiss. He pulled you onto the bed, shifting so you could lay under him. You pushed your body up into him and rolled him over, pinning him to the bed as you sat across hips. “He said he wants **me** to fuck **you**.”

A sinister grin stretched across your face at Ashton’s bewilderment. His hands moved to guide your hips as you position him against your hole. As you took him in, you both groaned loudly. After you gave yourself a moment to adjust to him, you began to rock your hips up and down slowly, gaining speed and letting his hands guide your movement. Once you found a rhythm with Ashton, you looked over for Calum and found him stroking himself as he watched the two of you. You raked your eyes over him and tried to force down the moan caught in your throat. Feeling Ashton inside you and watching Calum masturbate just out of reach was more of a tease than you could handle after everything else. “Why don’t you let me?” you said as you reached toward him. Ashton was keeping your hips steady as Calum moved within reach, climbing onto the bed on his knees. You rolled your hips forward, bringing a few select words out of Ashton, and leaned down to take Calum into your mouth as far as you could, using your hand to work what you couldn’t reach.

As you brought your head back and pulled your mouth off Calum’s dick with a pop, he stopped you and ran his thumb across your lips. “Fuck, baby. Will you let me fuck that pretty mouth?” You responded with a simple “yes, sir” before bringing your mouth back down to him. His hands held onto both sides of your face as he pushed gently himself between your lips until he felt himself hit the back of your throat. Your eyes began to sting as the tears threatened to fall. Calum slowly picked up speed and it felt like he hit impossibly deeper with every thrust. It was heavenly as Ashton bucked his hips up into you and Calum matched his pace. All the nerves in your body were on fire and it didn’t take long for you to fall over the edge, clenching around Ashton’s dick and moaning around Calum, causing them to both reach their own highs moments apart.

After coming back down, Calum brought your lips to his for a soft kiss and then you bent down to meet Ashton’s smiling kiss before carefully climbing off of him. The three of you stayed in a blissful quiet as you all got cleaned up, trading off kisses with whoever was in reach. You made your way back to the living room to find the outfit you had shown up in tonight. Both men frowned at you as they watched you put your shoes back on.

“You can just stay the night if you want. It’s late and I’m sure we can find something more comfortable for you to sleep in!” Ashton piped up, not expecting you to leave so soon. You gave him a half-hearted smile as you shook your head. “I don’t make a habit of staying over after one-night stands, but you’re sweet.” You made your way to Ashton and kissed his pout with a chuckle before moving to kiss Calum goodbye. “At least let me give you my number so I can know you get home safe. And you’d have it in case you change your mind,” Calum chimed in.

“Really, guys. I’m not looking for anything more and I’ll be fine to make it home. I promise. This was fun tonight but that’s all!” you shrugged. You checked to make sure you had everything you came with and started toward the door to let yourself out, throwing a small wave and smile in their direction as you disappeared from their view. They were both too dumbfounded to chase you as they shared a confused and disappointed look. They stared at the corner where you disappeared from their lives, hoping maybe you’d come back to stay with them. Calum dipped his head down to place a kiss on Ashton’s lips and then his forehead. “That was more than a one-night stand,” Ashton said as he looked up at Calum with pleading eyes.


End file.
